emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04693
}} is the 4,695th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 4 June, 2007. Plot Part 1 In Mill Cottage, Gray finds Perdy eating gherkins at 5am. Later at Home Farm Stables Katie is surprised to see Rosemary back. In the Woolpack back room, Val makes Billy toast. She makes sure he notices her sexy lingerie but although he compliments her she is put ut that he continues to read the Hotten Courier. At Home Farm, Jimmy and Carrie discuss the situation with Rosemary. Carrie wondrs if he does everything Matthew suggests. She makes a chess analogy, saying they’re in Check as the Queen isn’t moving out. She wonders who will mke it Check-mate. Jimmy replies ‘us - you wait and see’. Carrie’s not convinced they have a decent strategy. At Café Hope Alan tells Edna and Betty that Hotten Legal Advice Centre couldn’t help and he is seeing a solicitor this morning. Betty tthink’s they’re flogging a dead horse, but Alan says he promised Pearl he’d find a solution. Edna agrees they shouldn’t give up and says they owe it to her. At Mill Cottage Perdy wonders whether Grayson thinks Rosemary will win her fight with the Kings. Gray says she’d better hope she does, but then reminds her she’s never lost a fight yet. Outside Home Farm, Carrie asks Carl how Chas is. He doesn’t know but says he is supposed to be meeting her later. Matthew gleefully tells Jimmy that the flat has a separate stopcock. Carrie points out turning it off would give Rosemary an excuse to move back into the main house. Matt calls over to Rosemary hoping that she doesn’t get too comfy, but she assures that it is only a temporary arrangement. Matthew says they’ll have to hope she doesn’t have a nasty accident on her horse. She asks Carrie to meet her later, while Carl angrily tells Matt he never knows when to stop. Diane and Val are preparing to open the bar. Val reckons she is better off with Billy but Diane wonders if she is using him to get at Eric. Val says it’s nice to rub his nose in it but she says Billy isn’t a sheep in wolves clothing. Chas arrives at Home Farm and phones Carl to see where he is. He sees her and walks back the other way. Alan returns to the café and confirms that the contract is legally binding. The solicitor doesn’t want to represent Pearl as it would be too costly and ultimately fruitless. He advised their only hope was to appeal to their humanity and hope they offer a goodwill gesture. Jasmine who has been overhearing helps out by looking up the directors online – there is only one, Reginald Jones. Alan recognises his name as the salesman, who he had believed was an independent financial advisor. Hearing that Alan has had no success trying to phone, she manages to find a mobile phone number. Perdy visits Dr Prentice at his surgery. He advises she go back on anti-depressants. At Home Farm kitchen Carrie asks Chas if Carl ever talks about Tom’s death. She says he hasn’t and shuts her out. Carrie then talks about Matthew and wonders why they don’t stand up to him. Carrie suggests Chas should try and find out why Carl is so distant, believing something is eating away at him apart from grief. She encourages Chas to talk to her, saying she likes her and it would be in confidence, and that she only wants what’s best for Carl. Part 2 Alan is on the phone to Reginald Jones while Edna, Betty, Emily and Jasmine listen. Not getting anywhere, Jasmine takes the phone from Alan and tells him she is from the Courier and is recording the conversation! When she threatens to do an exposé he hangs up. Emily points out it wasn’t very clever. At Home Farm Carl moodily tells Chas to sit down. She says she can’t cope with the mood swings much longer and doesn’t think they’ve got much of a future together if he doesn’t start opening up. He replies that they don’t have a future. Taken aback, Chas says she was only trying to help and she loves him. He tells her not to say that. After his dad died he wanted and needed their relationship to work, to make sense of it. When she questions what he means he loses his temper: “When will you get it through your thick head - I don’t love you! I can’t stand to look at that hard, painted face of yours anymore, or listen to that big gob always on the go slagging someone off. You’re like a badly drawn cartoon Chas! The busty barmaid – only even those have gone down south haven’t they!” Chas tearfully wonders if she can go for her makeover now, but he says he hasn’t finished. He wants more children and he’s not just worried about the inbreeding, but also she doesn’t have maternal instincts. She convinces herself this is all Matthew’s doing and wants to know what’s up, but he just tells her he means it and not to be there when he gets back. In the Woolpack, Val gets Diane to find out how Billy feels about her. Diane ends up telling Billy about a man they fought over years ago, and they share a laugh. At the stables Chas tells Katie what happened with Carl. She wonders if he only stayed with her to prove his dad wrong, and thinks he hates her. She says she promised she’d stand by him, but she doesn’t know how she can help him if he won’t let her. Katie says he doesn’t deserve her and she can’t make someone love her. Chas wonders if it was a cry for help, but Chas is the only one Katie sees crying. She advises her to stay away from him. Rosemary and Carrie come by and Rosemary says she is genuinely sorry that she’s hurt and says she’ll be better off without him. As Chas and Katie depart, Rosemary opines that Carl is obviously protecting Matthew and can’t cope with the guilt. She wonders if she got too close to the truth. She admits that she’s worried what Mathew might do to her, “but I look on this as an Occupation, and I’m the Resistance.” Rosemary says she’ll never sign Home Farm over to them and plans to move back into the house tomorrow. She advises Carrie to protect Scarlett’s interests or Matthew will drive her out too. When Carrie remarks that she’d need something big on them, Rosemary replies suggestively that “guilty people live with the burden of needing to atone, and they’re always looking for someone they can trust.” In the Woolpack, Diane and Billy continue talking about the old days, while Eric gets a phone call from Reginald who insists on seeing Eric immediately. As Billy leaves Diane tells Val she thinks Billy is smitten. At Mill Cottage, Perdy tells Gray that she got a clean bill of health. He admits he was worried that all the recent stress would have pushed her over the edge. In a car, Reginald tells Eric about the phone call. He is worried about his business being shut down and says he can’t handle the stress. Eric reluctantly agrees to pay for a holiday. At Home Farm Carrie tells Carl that Chas has gone. He says he hated having to hurt her like that but it was never going to work out. Carrie wonders if Chas sussed his big guilty secret. Reckoning that it doesn’t take a genius to work it out, she tries to get Carl to admit that Matthew killed Tom and says Jimmy’s already told her. Overcome, Carl tells her he never meant for it to happen as the clock begins to chime twelve o’ clock. Seeing the look of horror on her face he wonders what Jimmy told her. He grabs hold of her and tells her to listen, just as Scarlett calls out. She breaks free, telling him she can’t even look at him right now. As the clock finishes chiming Carl panics about the future. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday